Lucky Smith and the Legendaries: The Plate Thief
by New Game Plus
Summary: AU. In a world where Legendaries are revered as Gods, Lucky Smith discovers that he is the son of one of the Legendaries. Now he has to prove his innocence and find out who really stole Arceus's "plates", the source of his power.


**Lucky Smith and the Legendaries: The Plate Thief**

**By: **Aeroga

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in which this is based off of. Lucky Smith and the Legendaries will vary greatly from the PJO series, though.

**Ownership: **I do own Lucky Smith and a few other characters.

**How Exactly Will This Work: **In this fic, like in the Pokemon games, there are only one of each Legendary Pokemon (Arceus, Darkrai, Heatran, etc). Pokemon and trainers do exist in this fic. The rest… well, you'll have to see for yourself.

**Full Summary: **AU. In a World where Legendaries are revered as gods and nothing but legends, Lucky Smith discovers that he is the son of one of the legendaries. Soon he is caught right in the middle of a conspiracy in which Arceus, the king of the Legendaries, believes that his brother used his half legendary son to steal his plates, the source of his power. Now Lucky has until the Summer Solstice to prove that he is not the thief and find the real one.

**Warnings: **There will be a lot of Original Characters, though characters such as Red, Black, and N will be featured in the story at one point. Also think of this as a Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon and people alike will die.

**I. Prologue**

The stories about the Legendaries had never seemed much more than tall tales that a bunch of people, Legendaries know when, had made to be a long term prank on the universe. I guess you can say that I was a non believer, though I never would've openly said that without risk of being judged for my beliefs. Sure some had claimed to have seen Legendaries but they were mostly hippies and such. And "such" being Team Galatica. Crazy bunch they were. There were pictures shown online of Lugia's shadow in the water by Cianwood City in Johto. For all I knew, it could've been a Fearow or something big like that.

I was pretty sure that my mother, a sweet lady name Fiona Smith who worked at the Pokemon Center of Sunyshore City, and my step dad, a man named Mordacai Huntsboro who was a complete douche bag and constantly smelled like dead Magikarp and never lifted a finger in his life, would not be too happy with their son/step son being called a non believer. It probably would've made my mother's job a little harder , but she liked challenges. My good for nothing step father on the other hand… would not be too forgiving since he was a firm believer in those elusive Legendaries.

I never spoke a word about my beliefs, constantly avoiding the topic like the plague. But I did study about the Legendaries in Sunyshore's Trainer School. Somehow, even before I had actually started to study about them, I knew more about Legendaries that I thought I did. I may have lacked in other areas like math, but Legendary Study was my highest scoring class even though I really didn't care to try. But my teacher Mr. Union seemed oddly intent on making me so. Honestly, back then, I would've asked "When am I ever going to use this in the real world" but now… I'm not so sure.

Sunyshore's Trainer School was a public school in the heart of Sunyshore City. It was the seventh school I had attended in six years time because contrary to my name, I was not so lucky. When I was eight while on a field trip in the garden city of Eterna, which to this day I still proclaim my innocence, I apparently angered one of the grass Pokemon by making fun of it and it went on a rampage in the zoo. I swear, it took one look at me and went nuts. The normally calm, docile Torterra started bashing into the reinforced fences, casting off a Leaf Tornado or two. My class and I took off almost immediately. The Torterra eventually broke out, injuring over thirty people in the process. On the cameras they had caught me making funny faces, which I claimed had just been me perking an eyebrow up at it. Needless to say, I wasn't invited back to Cynthia Lebold's School for the gifted the next year. Almost two years later an Electivire of one of the instructor's Steven Stone's School for the Gifted attacked me while I was doing laps around the tracks. This time my mother said that I would not be going to back there next year. It seemed that no Pokemon liked me.

At the third school I attended, the year I had turned ten, a bunch of us students were given a Pokeball, taken out to the nearby route with at least over thirty or so instructors to capture our very first Pokemon. Of course, I was very weary of this. Every Pokemon I had come in contact with had tried to kill me and even now the instructor, who had been assigned to me and at least nine others, Pokemon was eyeing me. I kept hidden behind some fat kid in hopes that if worst came to worst, it would have to get through one other person to get to me.

The instructor, a trainer probably in his late twenties, told us that we had an hour to capture a Pokemon and to stay within sight. If we ran out of Pokeballs we had to ask for another. I didn't stray too far from the instructor just in case a wild Pokemon attacked me. In fact, I must've taken two steps when suddenly a bright yellow balloon floated towards me and latched onto my face. I immediately started flailing around, trying to get the possibly vicious Pokemon off of me. Someone threw a Pokeball and it hit my head and I fell to the ground. I finally managed to pull it off. Besides being a yellow balloon it had a giant blue "x" and two tiny black beaded eyes along with white fluff on the bottom of two strings and on the top of it's head. What I was staring at was the Pokemon Drifloon. But something was different about this one. It wasn't purple. I distinctly remembered them being purple. And unlike the various other Pokemon that had tried to kill me, this one was… nuzzling me. It liked me. Another Pokeball flew my way and I rolled over so it would hit my back. Someone began yelling in protest. I wasn't going to let this Drifloon, a strangely colored Pokemon who didn't try to kill me, fall into the hands of some other trainer. I fished the Pokeball out of my pocket and pressed it against it's face. It didn't even bother to struggle around like I had read most Pokemon did when captured. I held the Pokeball firmly in my hand. I had captured my first Pokemon.

I found out from the instructor that my Drifloon was shiny and they were quite rare. I couldn't help but grin as I held the Pokeball. It took me a while to come up with a name for it. Shiny, of course, was the first name that came into mind but it seemed kind of… bland. Later on I came up with the name Vorpal. I knew that the others in my group were quite jealous and they openly showed it. …And then we were attacked by a flock of Chatot, cutting our little excursion short.

Anyway, life at Sunyshore's Trainer School had been surprisingly normal. It was a rare thing in my life where I didn't have some major incident. It was kind of cool being… y'know… normal. I actually thought that my life was making a completely turn around. Well, at least until my life was turned upside down when we went to visit the Gym Leader's Gym and he tried to kill me. If I had known what lied ahead, I probably would've faked being sick because I would never be normal again.

**Aeroga****: **I know I should be working on I Do Believe That You Don't Exist Here, but this idea has been nagging at me for a while. Besides my computer is in one of these boxes and I don't know which because I'm too lazy to look for it. Anyways, kind of short, but it will get longer as this was only a prologue. Till next time, keep calm and carry on!


End file.
